Journey To The Past
by Henea-Chan
Summary: There's war going on with Konoha and Sound. Sakuras been pronounced dead. What happens when akastuki join in on the fight? When Sasuke and Naruto fight a member whos hat falls off and reveals a very changed Sakura? And why is she back in time suddenly?
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer; Ello all! C:**_

_**Erie: Bonjour! Another story by the awesome peoples over here!**_

_**Henea; v.v We're not that awesome! D; but then I got highh. anyway. REVISED JOURNEY TO THE PAST. Let us begin.**_

_**x**_

"WHO LEFT THE MILK OUT?" Sakura's voice rang through the forest bordering Sand and the Fire country. Grunts were heard. Inside a large cabin under an invisibility jutsu stood an angry Haruno Sakura in front of three bodies on a couch. "eh?" She twitched.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI TOLD ME TO DO IT SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi cried desperately as he held onto her ankle tightly.

"YOU'RE A LIAR TOBI! SHUT THE HELL UP, UN!" WHACK!

Sakura twitched.

"I don't care who the hell did it, I care about _who's _going out and getting MORE!" She thumped Tobi's head as he collapsed to the floor.

"What the fuck are you yelling about wench?" Hidan walked in as he rubbed his head, following behind him was Kakuzu.

"Why are you yelling about milk anyway. Shit." Kakuzu glared as he watched Hidan taking the last muffin and shoving it in his mouth.

"I suppose you two are volunteering to get more?" She grinned evily. They sweatdropped.

"Fuck no we're n-" Glare. "well I guess we could." He muttered with a frown as he turned on his heel.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some air." Frustrated, Sakura passed her companions and headed out the door. Deidara then sighed and glared at Tobi.

"You moron, I was so close to getting pummeled by her. And she is on her period!" A shoe flew in, hitting him outside the head. BONK!

"I CAN HEAR YOU DIPSHIT! I WILL PULL MY SPATULA ON YOU HOE AND MAKE YOU CRY FOR YOUR MOMMY! AND I KNEW IT WAS YOU DEIDARA-TEME WHO LEFT THE MILK OUT! YOU DARE! AND I AM NOT ON MY PERIOD SO STOP ASSUMING THAT YOU ASS! " The door slammed, shaking the cabin.

Sweatdrop.

"Yes she is." They nodded in agreement.

Hidan and Kaukuzu disappeared to go get Sakura's milk before she yells at the two of them or attacked by her deadly spatula. The others sat on the couch and just stayed silent.

Sakura sat in a tree, resting against the bark. Thoughts ran through her head. How did she even get in this situation and why? Stuck with such complete morons when their minds aren't on missions. She sighed and closed her eyes as the wind blew in a calm manner.

"Kodak moment?" She looked up to see Itachi standing on a branch beside her, her lips tugged up into a smile as he watched her curiously with onyx eyes.

"You're not using your Sharingon as much." She stated as she watched him look up, keeping silent.

"Come, Sakura." He said, holding out his hand to her. She placed hers in his and he dropped down to the ground. He guided her into the cabin filled with loud akatsuki members, who silenced when Itachi entered with Sakura.

"ITACHI-SEMPAI! DEIDARA-SEMPAI HIT MY HE-" a large bowl met contact with Tobi's face as Deidara twitched. Tobi silently sobbed in the corner as Itachi spoke.

"There is war at Konoha." Silence filled the room once again.

"Can we go?" Hidan asked, the others looked at him, knowing that they wanted to ask the same question., Itachi shrugged.

"Leader doesn't care." He spoke.

"Fuck yes!" Hidan cheered as he grabbed his scythe. The others quickly grabbing their supplies as well and passing Itachi out the door.

"Aye pinky!" Kisame called as he passed Sakura out the door. Sakura turned to look at him. "You comin'?" He asked. She nodded afirmitively.

"Hai. I'll meet you there." She said, watching him leave. Her gaze retreated back to the older Uchiha. "Itachi." She spoke gently, her fingers grasping onto his cloak sleeves. Knowing everyone had left, and it was only the two ex Konoha Shinobi left. He pulled her into a small hug.

"I missed you." She said into his cloak. He raised her chin with his finger as he kissed her on the lips passionately.

Sakura smiled as he released from it and let a smirk pass over his lips. A slight pink tint covered her cheeks as she stared up at him.

"We better get going." Her smirk disappeared, replaced with a frown. Itachi put his hand on her shoulder and his smirk remained.

"It will be fine. Does it still bother you?" Meaning by it was leaving behind her hometown to join Itachi and the Akastuki.

Sakura smiled and pecked him on the cheek "Not anymore." He kept staring at her "Maybe a little." Stare. Twitch. "Fine! It somewhat still bothers me!" She said puffing out her cheeks. A few moments of silence.

"Here" Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand and placed something in the palm of it. "I want you to keep it." Sakura glanced at it and smiled, gazing at a black necklace with the Uchiha symbol on it.

"Since when did the all mighty Uchiha Itachi give gifts?"

Silence.

"Fuu. It's so cute!" She gushed in front of him, knowing he hated it when she did that he rolled his eyes and flicked her forehead.

"Go. I'll meet up with you there. I need to discuss with leader what is going on." He spoke firmly. Sakura nodded as pecked him on the lips and ran out quickly. Far enough out of sight she stopped on a branch.

She pulled out the necklace as she grinned goofily. She put it around her neck, slipping it under the collar of her cloak. She placed her hat tht hid her hair and face and grinned sadistically.

"Here I come, Konoha." She disappeared quickly.

**x**

**Cha! completion of the introduction. Hello this is Erie-chan and Henea-chan! And this is the REVISED, yes... REVISED version of our story from 7th grade 'Journey to the Past'. Our storyline kind of altered from back then but it is still the same material so it could make sense. REVIEW, FAVORITE STORY, FAVORITE AUTHOR (Have to favorite both authors)! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! JA NAI!**

_mouu. Erie-Chan there's no need to shouuutt! anyway. Yus. You should also go read some of her stories. "Melodyofbrokenwings" without the quotations of course. and there __**are **__errors. we are using wordpad currently, and until I download spellcheck there will be grammatical and spelling errors._

Please review, Thank youu C:

**-Henea-chan&&Erie-chan**


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer; HERE WE GO.**_

_**x**_

CLINK! The sound of kunai sounded as they scraped each other. Screams sounded and bodies slamming to the ground. Konoha started strong as their enemy, the village of the Sound, attacked in an unorganized manner. Konoha and Sound clashed at the entrance to the village of the Leaves.

BOOM! Bombs went off, blasting massive groups of Sound and Konoha off into general directions.

"Great way to start things off, un." Deidara already caused massive damage as his C1 bombs went off.

"Let's fuck shit up Kakuzu." Hidan smirked as he pulled out his scyth dramatically. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Let's get this over with. I need to count my money." He spoke with his deep voice as he scanned the area intensly, watching ninja's kill each other off.

"Free money, Kakuzu." Hidan grinned. Kakuzu blinked.

"What the fuck are you waiting for Hidan?" Kakuzu disappeared as he went in search to pick pockets.

"Jashin-Sama will be pleased with the sacrifices made today!" He yelled as he ran in the direction of the most sound ninja.

"Tobi is lonely." Tobi stood watching the members attack without mercy. "Tobi will help Deidara-Sempai!" He said happily as jumped to Deidara's area of fighting.

"Get the hell out of my way Tobi!" Deidara yelled as he kicked Tobi's face.

"TOBI IS SORRY DEIEDARA-SEMPAI!" He ran away.

_**x**_

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as five other clones developed and disappeared. Naruto knocked two sound ninja out when he spotted red clouds.

"Teme!" He called to the raven haired boy who was killing off more sound ninja. "Akatsuki!" That one word caused Sasuke to stop dead in his tracks after killing a sound ninja. He whipped his head around to look at Naruto.

"Naruto you Dobe look out!" He yelled as he threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto ducked quickly and glared.

"What the hell Teme- oof!" He was knocked off the branch he stood on as he looked up he saw an akatsuki member, and a kunai embedded in the tree beside them. He swiftly landed on his feet as he jumped up across from the Akatsuki member.

"Who are you! Why is Akatsuki here!" He yelled as he stood, glaring. There was only silence as Sasuke watched. Neither of the team seven members could feel chakra coming from the figure. unreconized and fed up, Sasuke attacked at full force, a kunai in his hands as he rushed quickly to the member. Only to be drop kicked and grabbed by the collar, flipped upside down and kneed in the back in only a second, he fell quickly to meet the forest floor.

"Why you.. Leave Sasuke-Teme alone!" Naruto yelled, a kunai whipped past his cheek, leaving a scratch as an explosion occured. _'explosian tag' _ He thought as he quickly ran to the other side with Sasuke who had stood.

"They're fast, Naruto. Strong." He spoke firmly and quietly. only to feel a presence behind them he whipped around, he saw nothing and was pulled by his hair and flipped backwards, over the figures shoulder.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled as he growled to the akatsuki member, attacking full force only to meet a tree. The figure snickered as they stood on a high branch.

"You're fast." The figure whipped around hearing Sasuke's voice behind her, no one there. "But I'm faster." They turned again to be met with Sasuke's fist against they're cheek. They fell back, the hat slowly falling revealing long pink locks to fall to they're shoulders. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto's heart stopped for a split second.

"S-Sakura...-Chan?" Naruto choked on his words as he watched the girl wipe the blood from her mouth and grin.

"Ohayo, Naruto." She tossed the hat she had caught in her hands on the ground. "It's been awhile." Silence between the former three teammates as the battles around them continued. Naruto opened his mouth but was beat to it by Sasuke.

"So much for being pronounced dead." At that second, Sasuke charged at Sakura full blast with chidori blasting lightning from it. Somewhat surprised, managing to dodge, she flipped backwards. Landing she already played her next move.

"SHANARO!" Te ground exploded, blocking Sasuke and making the two male ninjas retreat from the immediate area. Everything was destroyed. Sakura"s body glowed green as she glared at Naruto and Sasuke. A smirk appeared on her face and Naruto looked taken aback for some reason.

"Wanna play Uchiha?" She rose her finger up and signaled him. "Try if you want, but I'm sure I will defeat you with one hand behind my back and using only my finger."

"Since when did you become an arrogant bitch?" Sasuke remarked.

Anime vein.

"ARROGANT BITCH? HOW DARE YOU UCHIHA TEME! I AM NO FEMALE DOG AND NEVER WILL BE." Naruto and Sasuke jolted at the sudden yelling of there opponent.

**x**

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune bolted through the office door and was near the Hokage in a flash. Tsunade rose an eyebrow as she saw the reflection of her assistant in the glass.

"What's the matter Shizune?" Tsunade turned to see a tear slip down her cheek.

"I just recieved a report from some of the ANBU at the battle field." Pause. " and S-S-Saku-" Tsunade eyes narrowed as Shizune held back more tears.

"Sakura is... alive ." Right at that moment, Tsunade placed her cloak on and was heading for the door.

"Let's go Shizune." The Hokage was already out the door and was heading out of the building.

'Sakura is alive' the voice replayed in her voice . "Sakura"

**x**

"Fucking bastard. Who the hell do you think you are? Arrogant bitch my ass!" She yelled, the winds taking a direct change. Sasuke glanced to Naruto, feeling something strange. Sakura's eyes turned a darker shade of green as her pupil minimized. She smirked. "I discovered something while away from this hellhole." She cursed as she raised her hands up to her chin, clasping them together, her two index fingers were the only fingers raised as the tips touched each other.

"My Kekkei Genkai." She smirked, making hands signs too quick for even Sasuke's sharingon to read.

"Teme we gotta act quick. I dont like where this is going." Naruto said seriously as he watched the vines on the bushes and the branches on the trees growing fast, the vines quickly lashing out, wrapping around their ankles.

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed as he tried to rip his leg out of its grasp.

"ah ah, Sasuke-_kun" _She purred. "There's no escaping your fate. We're far from the fight and its far too noisy there for them to hear you yell." She smirked as she made a flick of the wrist, after doing so tree branches wrapped around their wrists tightly, almost cutting off circulation.

"Why the hell does it burn." Sasuke hissed, trying to rip himself from the vines violently. She grinned sadistically as her eyes returned to normal color and her pupils returned to their old shape.

"Chakra vines. Chakra branches. Didn't you know? Haruno means blooming fields. and the only way for these plants to bloom is to suck your body dry of chakra. leaving burn marks where ever it touches. Of course this is slow process. And everything drained from you, goes straight to me." She watched the younger Uchiha glare deadly at her with Sharingon spinning.

"That doesn't scare me, bastard. I've been living with your brother since I was Fifteen." Sasuke's expression was that of shock.

"Why, Sakura-Chan. Why." Naruto had his head down as a tear fell down his cheek. "I thought you knew we cared Sakura-Chan! We thought you were dead! Why would you leave a place where everyone loved you.." He paused, he whipped his head up. "Why would you leave when all we wanted was for you to be happy!" He yelled.

"LIAR!" She screamed as a kunai scratched his other cheek, only more harshly. Naruto hissed. "You're a liar. a liar. That's all you people do!" She yelled as she stomped up to him, yanking his head up by his chin. Her nails digging into it as she glared.

"Where were you when my parents were murdered? Where were you when Tsunade kicked me out of the hospital? Where were you when I needed someone the most! Where was anyone, Naruto!" She yelled at him harshly, shoving his face away.

"Don't lie to me saying you only wanted my happiness. You were too busy showing off your new skills to Hinata, Hanging out with Kiba. Training with Kakashi while I sat at my house. Studying. Training. Trying to find a way to bring my life back. My happiness! And what did you do about it?" She asked. "What did you do about it!" She yelled. "Not shit." She slapped him across the face with her nails making sure to make harsh contact.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. I-I didn't know." He said quietly, blood dripped from the cuts on his cheeks.

"And what about you hmm?" She turned on her heel as she faced the younger Uchiha who was glaring at her intensly. "Where were you? Getting stronger? Working for _him? _Oh yes, working _for _him. You went from being independant, being able to probably succeed everyone here with enough training but you chose to sell yourself to a snake creep? Now he's reaking havoc on a city you love so." She smirked. "See what you've caused Uchiha? The apple doesnt fall far from the tree." She grabbed a lock of his hair, holding a kunai in the other hand.

"Atleast your brother knows how to treat a woman." She smirked as his sharingon was back, spinning.

"You whore." He growled. Sakura yanked his hair down, causing him to fall forward fast, the kunai puncturing his torso, he cursed.

"You need to watch your mouth Uchiha." She hissed into his ear. "You havent even felt pain yet."

**x**

"Feel the wrath of my art!" Deidara cried as he exploded a couple of ninjas away from him. All his victims laid in a semi circle in front of him, blood mixing with dirt.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI! LOOKIE OVER THERE!" Tobi yelled into the annoyed blonde. Honestly, when will this guy shut his trap?

"what." He groaned as he turned to the direction Tobi was pointing at. Deidara smirked watching a female run across the field with a few ANBU behind her.

"The Hokage hag? where is she going?" Deidara then realized the area the four were going to.

_'Sakura is over there. Did something happen?' _Deidara saw the ninja disappear and he grabbed Tobi's arm. "Let's follow." Without any comment the two poofed away. "If anything happens to her Itachi is going to kill us all."

**x**

"Do you give up yet Uchiha? Or are you still persistent?" Sakura whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear. Sasuke grunted in response as she continued to dig the kunai into his torso.

"S-Sakura-chan! Stop it!" Naruto received a slap.

"Shut up, Uzumaki." She said coldly as she yanked Sasuke's face up to meet hers.

"I want to hear you say it, Uchiha. I want to hear you give up." She grabbed the kunai, tracing it down his neck. "Say it." Her breath hit his cheek hotly.

"Feh. not." He glared as she returned the glare. She sliced his cheek with the kunai swiftly.

"Weak." She stated. Throwing two kunai, one making contact with Sasuke's leg and the other making contact with Naruto's foot. They both yelled.

"Men are so stubborn." Sakura did a couple of hand signs as she readied herself for her next move.

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" Footsteps were heard then ceased, making Sakura flinch at the sudden sense of chakra from her new visitor.

"Hokage-sama" she murmured. Tsunade eyes widened as Sakura met her gaze.

"This feels nostalgic, does it not?" Sakura frowned, placing her hands by her side. Without her realizing it, her Kekkei Genkai released itself and the two boys fell to the ground with a thud. Sasuke held his chest, clogging the blood up to stop it from streaming out. Naruto pulled out the kunai in his foot, which spurted everywhere.

"Damn wench" Sasuke turned his attention to the wench and the Hokage staring at each other. This was his chance.

"We should try _that_ justu. It might delay her for awhile." Naruto, realizing what that was, widened his eyes.

"Are you kidding Sasuke, I don't know if I can even do it."

"Do it, now dobe!" He hissed to the blond who nodded, giving in, he began making hand signs quickly, holding up his hands, shaping them into squares.

"Tabi kako e no jutsu!" He whispered as the square he made with his hands motioned to Sakura's head. She immiedately whipped around.

"fucking bastard, you're so de..ad.." She fell limp, Sasuke quickly catching her.

"She should be stable now." Sasuke announced as he held Sakura in his arms bridal style.

From a distance, Deidare wide eyed as he saw Sakura be carried off by the younger Uchiha including the Nine Tail and the Hokage.

"Itachi is going to kill me." Facepalm.

_**xxxxxx**_

_This chapter is a lot longer than the introduction. and the other chapters will be as well. Tell us what you think. There__** are**__ errors because I still havent downloaded that damned spellcheck lol._

**Review please. Thank you. C:**

**xxxxx**

**-Henea-Chan&&Erie-Chan.!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer; Second Chapter, This will probably be a big filler and will most likely be filled with flashbacks. But we will see.. Henea-Chan and Erie-Chan do not own Naruto!**

_xx - _signals a Flashback.

**x **- means scene change or whatever lol.

**x**

It was pitch black where ever Sakura was. She was lost in an abyss, is what her mind screamed. But it was too warm to be an abyss, she thought. She couldn't help but think, how she got there. Here. To where she was. Where she was physically, she didn't know. She would find out soon though, wouldn't she? Or was she in hell? No, Hell would be different, wouldn't it? She couldn't think. But that's all she could do. She felt,

_Abstract._

From the world. Like her body wasn't present, but her mind was. She felt confused, and discontented. She usually loved the dark, but now was different. She felt alone. She hated the feeling of being alone. She had Itachi. But where was he? Would he come to her? Rescue her?

_She wanted her hero._

Her love. Her partner. How did they come to be? She could barely remember that day, even though her mind could remember it so clearly.

_xx_

_"Sakura." Tsunade spoke sternly to the girl who sat at her small desk with piles of finished paper work. Sakura looked up, dark circles were apparent under her eyes, completely bringing out her pale complexion. "I would like to speak with you.'" She said firmly. Sakura rubbed her eyes quickly and sat up straight._

_"Hai, Tsunade-Shisou. What is it?" She said hoarsely, as she grabbed the glass of water that sat on her desk and took light sips._

_"I want you out of the hospital." She said. Sakura choked on her water. Quickly regaining her posture she looked up to her Sensei with a confused expression._

_"Shisou I still have work and-"_

_"Sakura. I want you out by the end of the day. Ino will take over your work. I don't want you going on any missions for a couple of months either. But meet me in my office tomorrow morning." Sakura's eyes searched her desk as she tried to find words to say, her mouth open but words weren't coming. She finally held her hands together under the desk and asked quietly but frantically,_

_"What am I suppose to do then, Tsunade-Shisou." Her voice empty, matching her already dull eyes. Her teacher turned on her heels and toward the door._

_"Spend time with family." She said as she left. Something seemed to strike Sakura. She stopped, her muscles tightening and her eyes widened. The tears filled the brim of her eyes._

_**What family.**_

_She thought. She stood, swallowing as she glared at her desk. She raised her hand, swiftly knocking everything off. Tears began to stream down her face as she grabbed her keys from the floor and rushed out of the hospital. Towards her home._

_**Was it really her home though?**_

_She was rarely there anymore. She often slept in her office. Or fell asleep in the park. Nothing had been the same since the accident. No one knew. No one but Kakashi. He was the one who was there at the time. He tried his best to fight them all off, he didn't know what village they were from. For they dressed in black. And quite fast._

_When Sakura had arrived from work to visit them, she had saw a worn out Kakashi and two dead bodies on the side. Sakura had no words as Kakashi tried to apologize. She only stood. And she only stared._

_**At the two lifeless bodies of her parents.**_

_But no one but Kakashi knew, when Sakura had escorted Kakashi out, the bodies had vanished. And Sakura was broken. She begged Kakashi not to speak it to anyone, that she would be the one to tell Tsunade. Kakashi agreed, and took his leave after one final apology. Sakura collapsed once she closed the door and sobbed until dawn. _

_After that day she worked nonstop for an entire week, not going home once until Tsunade kicked her out of the hospital._

_She ran, and ran. Too fast for normal civilians to see her, But that's all who were around. She busted through her front door and ran upstairs, slamming the bathroom door behind her. She turned on her shower and turned it to the farthest point on hot. Steam filled the room as she undressed and stepped in. _

_The water burned._

_**But she couldn't feel it.**_

_Everything felt numb as she fell to her knees. She shifted, sitting on her bottom and pulling her knees to her chest. She sobbed. gripping her legs tightly as her tears mixed with the steaming hot water that burned her back, turning it a deep red as she cried. And cried._

_What felt like hours had passed, The water was now cold, and she had ran out of tears. She stood, turning the water off as she did. She didn't bother grabbing a towel, she walked out, her body bare. She grabbed random pieces of clothing and slipped them on, crawling into her bed. She curled into a ball as tears drifted from her eyes once again._

_**She would cry herself to sleep that night.**_

_**x**_

_Sakura woke up at dawn, and sat up quietly as she stared blankly at the walls around her. She had nothing special anymore. She hadn't seen her friends in months. Kakashi was the only one she'd seen this month, but even before then it had been quite a long time. She was focused on her training, her work. She had completely forgotten everything. But that was okay, _

_**Because everyone had forgotten about her.**_

_She stood as she walked to her closet, she glared at the clothing that had been Ino's from a year ago. After Sasuke left, her and Ino grew closer, becoming friends again. But that had changed a year ago, when she began dating Shikamaru. She had forgotten Sakura after she gained a boyfriend. She had even tried to take her job, and yesterday, she had succeeded._

_Sakura changed into a white tank top, black shorts and her blue wooden shoes. her holster on her right leg and black gloves on her hands. She walked to the mirror as she stared back at her determined expression._

_She would leave this village, just for awhile. Maybe forever, she didn't know. But she would start over, and she would be fine. She had a new outlook. a new view of everything. She had a new attitude, and she was okay with it. _

_She slipped out her window quickly and made her way to the Konoha gates._

_**x**_

_Sakura walked the forest, she had made it out of Konoha swiftly, without anyone noticing. She walked until the sun was starting to set, and continued. She had to get as far away as possible. She had to get away fast, and she had to get out _

_**soon.**_

_Sakura stopped by a cliff, plopping down on her rear as she panted. Wiping her face she looked up at the sky._

_"Kami-Sama I'm tired." She pulled out her water bottle as she gulped it down. She paused, her eyes traveling to the corner of them. "Why are you two following me." She spoke sternly as she stood slowly. Two figures exited the shadows, and stood behind her._

_"We're here to take you captive, Pinky." One of them said. Sakura turned to meet the two figures._

_Had her eyes deceived her? Was she officially insane? Or did life just hate her? Life definitely seemed to have some sort of disliking towards her lately. Fate just wasn't on her side and she was out of luck._

_"Akastuki." She said. Kisame grinned as the famous oldest Uchiha stood motionless. Kisame pulled out a large brown sack._

_"Alright pinky, Hop in." He grinned wide as Itachi looked over to him blanky. You could tell he was mentally rolling his eyes. Sakura watched them intently, making sure not to take a step forward or backwards._

_"Like hell I will. What do you want with me?" Her hand slowly decending to her pack filled with weapons. Itachi swiftly had her hand above her head and her other hand behind her back within a second._

_"You're no match, konoichi." He spoke smoothly and deeply beside her ear. It sent shivers down her spine but she smirked as her gaze was on the ground._

_"You shouldn't underestimate me, Uchiha." She flung her feet up, ripping out of his grasp and landing behind Kisame fast, before he realized it she had grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him backwards. He hit a tree and slowly tried to stand._

_"Why you little-" A kunai with an explosive tag hit the tree beside him. "Damn it!" He yelled as it went off. Itachi was behind Sakura as he grasped for her neck, turning her around and slamming her into a tree. She coughed lightly as she glared at the Uchiha._

_"Let me go. I have no information for you. I've cut my bonds with Konoha. You wont be getting Kyuubi through me" She growled. Itachi smirked._

_"We are not after Kyuubi, Konoichi. We're after you." Sakura's eyes widened as all went black._

_xx_

After that Sakura could remember all the times they spent. Every word he had spoken to her. Every touch they shared. She had truly fallen for the eldest Uchiha, and she didn't mind it. She smiled to herself. Because she knew,

_He loved her back._

He wasn't one for emotions, or signs of affection. But that was before he met Sakura. Sakura had changed him, though he wouldn't admit it. The other members were not at all suprised by the announcement of their relationship. After all, once Sakura had been captured she was forced to heal Itachi's eyes. That required many sessions and times alone. Nope,

_Not suprised at all._

_xx_

_"SAKURAA!" Deidara's voice rang through the Akatsuki base as several other members sat at the table. _

_"Damn she's late." Kisame groaned as his stomach growled. Hidan scowled._

_"Fucking wench. I want my dinner! Where the fuck is she?" He asked angrily as he bent his fork. Deidara shrugged._

_"I guess she's out with Itachi-" The door swung open to show Sakura smiling wide as Itachi stood next to her, both wearing casual clothing. _

_"Oh ho ho ho. Looks like our little Sakura was out with the great Uchiha on a date, boys." Kisame grinned at the two. Sakura blushed deeply as she raised her hand to scratch the back of her head. Itachi glared at his partner. "And they're not denying it." Kisame turned to Deidara who was crawling away._

_"Deidara you asswipe! Pay up! I won the damn bet!" Kisame yelled, standing up and running after Deidara who was headed down the hall._

_"He better not touch my money." Kakuzu quickly rushed to his room, leaving hidan at the table. Hidan watched Itachi grab Sakura's hand and lead her to their room. She was under his watch, of course._

_Hidan scowled._

_"Where the fuck is my dinner bitches?" He broke the fork in his hand as he banged his head on the table._

_"Hidan-Sempai I have dinner!" Tobi walked in with a stabbed bird in his hands._

_Hidan twitched._

_"When I said I wanted chicken, I meant FRIED YOU MORON!" Hidan grabbed a knife._

_"ITAI HIDAN-SEMPAI GOMENNN" Tobi ran away._

_"NOT YET YOU'RE NOT! JASHIN-SAMA WILL HAVE HIS SACRIFICE AND I WILL BE FED DAMN IT!" He chased the masked akatsuki member,_

_as Zetsu sat on the couch. Flipping on the television._

_xx_

"Sakura!" A female voice interrupted Sakura. Sakura furrowed her brows. Who was that? What was going on? "Sakura!" The voice came again.

"Enhh..?" She slowly opened her emerald orbs to meet sunlight. She groaned, rubbing her head. She sat up, looking around tiredly. _'Where am I?' _ She thought. The place she was in seemed so familiar, but she couldnt think. She felt like she had hit her head.

_**But it didn't hurt.**_

She stood as she stretched, she began to proceed towards a mirror. "Sakura! Are you awake? You have to get to the academy! You have your genin exam today!" Sakura choked as she stared wide in the mirror, only seeing her Genin self.

"What the fuck."

**x**

"Uh.. Itachi.. -San. Buddy of mine, Good ol' pal." Glare. "E-Erm.." Deidara's palms began to sweat as he stood in front of the S-Class Criminal in front of the Akatsuki base.

"What is it, Deidara." Itachi spoke in annoyance.

"U-Uh.. Well. You see what had happened was.." He trailed off.

"Deidara-Sempai let Sakura-Chan get captured by Konoha ninjas!" Tobi bursted into the scene. Deidara twitched as his fist slammed into Tobi's head.

"God damn it Tobi I DID NOT YOU LITTLE FUCKTARD- Itachi? What are you doing? Why is your Sharingan turned on? Didn't Sakura tell you, you should lay off it for awhi-"

"Mongekyou"

"Ohhh no."

"yay death!' Tobi cheered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_**Yosh! Chapter two! **_

_**Please excuse any errors!**_

_**Review please, Thank you C:**_

_**-**__Henea-Chan&&Erie-Chan_


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer; we do not own Naruto! This is Erie-Chan's Chapter. The second chapter was Henea-Chan's! We're switching back forth :)**

**CHAPTER THREE! HERE WE GO.**

_**Previously on Journey To The Past,**_

x

_"Sakura!" A female voice interrupted Sakura. Sakura furrowed her brows. Who was that? What was going on? "Sakura!" The voice came again._

_"Eh..?" She slowly opened her emerald orbs to meet sunlight. She groaned, rubbing her head. She sat up, looking around tiredly. 'Where am I?' She thought. The place she was in seemed so familiar, but she couldn't think. She felt like she had hit her head._

_**But it didn't hurt.**_

_She stood as she stretched, she began to proceed towards a mirror. "Sakura! Are you awake? You have to get to the academy! You have your genin exam today!" Sakura choked as she stared wide in the mirror, only seeing her Genin self._

_"What the fuck." _

_**x**_

_"Uh.. Itachi.. -San. Buddy of mine, Good ol' pal." Glare. "E-Erm.." Deidara's palms began to sweat as he stood in front of the S-Class Criminal in front of the Akatsuki base._

_"What is it, Deidara." Itachi spoke in annoyance._

_"U-Uh.. Well. You see what had happened was.." He trailed off._

_"Deidara-Sempai let Sakura-Chan get captured by Konoha ninjas!" Tobi bursted into the scene. Deidara twitched as his fist slammed into Tobi's head._

_"God damn it Tobi I DID NOT YOU LITTLE FUCKTARD- Itachi? What are you doing? Why is your Sharingan turned on? Didn't Sakura tell you, you should lay off it for awhi-"_

_"Mongekyou"_

_"Ohhh no."_

_"yay death!' Tobi cheered_.

**x**

"Alright Sakura, Don't freak, don't freak, don't fucking freak!" Sakura paced her room frantically. "It's a dream. It's definitely a dream. I'm going to pinch myself, and wake up next to Itachi. And we're going to have breakfast, and missions and, " Sakura pinched herself harshly, to the point where blood trickled down her arm. She continued to dig fiercely into her arm until she let out a frustrated groan. Swinging her hand away from her hand she ripped open her closet.

"Sakura? Are you awake?" A motherly voice came from the door. Sakura's heart jumped as shivers went down her spine. The door knob was gently turning as Sakura quickly responded.

"Yes Mom! Stay out! I'm changing!" She yelled. The door knob stopped. Sakura's eyes were burning holes in the floor as she stared wide eyed, unable to blink.

"Alright sweetie. But hurry. Class starts soon. I'm going out to get groceries." Her mother said, walking away from the door.

"Hai." Sakura said. "Hai." She whispered afterward. She held on to the mirror as her gaze averted to herself in the mirror. "Just what the hell is going on?" She said quietly. _**'There's no time to think about it.' **_A voice whispered in her head.

Sakura held her head with one hand, shaking it quickly her expression changed to that of determination. "I'll get my answers. I'll get them from the bastard who did this himself." She growled.

Walking quickly out of her room, she headed into her mother's room to her closet, pulling out a tight white tank top that met her waist. She grabbed a pair of black shorts, and two fishnet leggings. Walking to her room she grabbed a pair of white fingerless gloves, and stared in the mirror. She then put her hair in a ponytail, letting it settle on her back.

"I'm not used to long hair anymore." Sakura sighed and looked at herself again.

"This is more like it." She smirked. She turned, quickly walking out her room and downstairs, rushing out her door and towards the academy.

X

'Damn this is so lame; I'm killing anybody who talks to me right now!' Sakura though as she headed down the Konoha's streets to the academy. Footsteps stopped as she came up to a flower shop.

'Wait a minute, it's…'

"Billboard Brow" A sneer was heard after the nickname. Sakura sighed.

"Leave me alone, Piggy-chan I am not in the mood to deal with your little snot ass." Sakura continued to walk ahead. Yamanaka Ino quickly came up beside her and started to make a comeback. Sakura glared

"Say anything and I will personally escort you to your grave." Threatened Sakura, who really didn't care at the moment about what she was saying. Ino yelped and ran ahead of Sakura, which kind of made her feel happy.

'Peace and quiet'

X

'It's been so long since I've been' Sakura opened the door to the classroom and Ino squeaked again as she entered.

"See Sasuke-kun, look how evil she looks." Sakura rolled her eyes and just glared at Ino, who once again ran away.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran up to Sakura and almost pulled her into a hug. Her fist balled up as she continued to stare at him.

"Naruto…" She rose her fist. "YOU IDIOT!" Punch! Naruto flew across the room and broke the board and podium at the front. Crash! Half the class stared at the poor boy (boys) and the other looked at an angry Sakura (girls). She came walking down the stairs and picked Naruto up by his collar.

"I had to punch someone, and you just happened to be the lucky victim." She sat him on his feet, but then he collapsed to the floor again.

"Oops, I hit him too hard" Sakura shrugged. She looked behind her and the whole class was staring at her. She glared.

"Since when did the annoying girl become a bitch?" Twitch. Sakura stared at the second to last row on the right and met onyx eyes.

"Well if it isn't Uchiha? You look ugly as usual and it seems your cold hearted as always." Some of the girls gasped.

"How dare you say that to Sasuke-kun! What's wrong with you Haruno-san?" a random girl yelled in the back. Sakura smirked.

"Sasuke-kun huh? Screw that he should be called teme." Sakura grabbed Naruto and flung him over her shoulder. She then walked up the steps and ended up next to Sasuke.

'This has to happen' Sakura straightened Naruto up, waking him up with a simple flick on the forehead.

"Hm… what the-" she pushed him and he fell on Sasuke, making him kiss the Uchiha. Sakura smiled and let out a chuckle.

Naruto pulled back quickly. "The… the heck?" He stood up and fell backwards onto the floor. Sakura laughed.

"Hahahahahahaha! Oh my gosh that was hilarious! I knew these guys were gay for each other!" Sakura held her stomach as she sat down in her seat. The girls glared at her.

"How dare you? Who do you think you are!" Ino yelled loudly in her ear. Sakura continued to laugh, which in a second became an evil chuckle. Naruto stood up and sat next to Sakura, holding his face in his hands. Sasuke stood up and glared at the girl sitting two seats away from him.

'Sakura is really annoying, why in the world did she do that. And what's with that attitude? Does she think she is better than me?'

"Class is starting! Settle down students." Iruka-sensei walked in the room and headed towards the front. "Who did this?" He stared at the pile of wood on the floor. Everybody turned their attention to Sakura who stopped laughing as he came in.

"Sorry sensei! That was me!" Raising her hand, Sakura's face became stoic. "You know when boys get on your nerves you just have to punch them unconscious." The whole class looked dumbfounded.

"Um… Ok then. Well today we are having our transformation exam and putting you guys in teams." Iruka told everybody to line up and they took there test. Sakura passed the test easily, transforming into the teacher. Naruto pulled of his sexy jutsu, which made the girl gag a little.

"Ok well then…" He cleaned off his nose and proceeded. "Time to arrange you into teams, team number 1..."

-6 teams later-

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto rose his head. "Haruno Sakura" she groaned. "And Uchiha Sasuke." He stayed silent. The class broke into murmurs.

"Settle down, after I announce the other teams you will meet your new senseis."

-After Class-

"Where is our sensei, he is late!" Naruto grabbed a chair and dragged it to the door to the classroom. Sakura sat on the desk, crossing her legs continuously.

"He better show up before I get pissed off." She mumbled as she watched Sasuke from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her from his corner.

"Do I have something on my face?" Her voice was sharp. He glanced at the door where Naruto stuck an eraser between it.

"He's coming." Sakura said. Naruto jumped off the chair and moved it back.

"How'd you know Sakura-chan?" she shrugged.

"I'm awesome like that." She smirked as the door opened. The teacher walked in and the eraser fell onto his head. Naruto smiled wide as the other to sighed.

"Well then, my first impression of you three: you're all idiots."

"WE LOVE YOU TOO KAKASHI-SENSEI" He stared at her.

"How do you know my name?" Sakura's face went blank. The other three stared at her.

'Damn what did I do?'

Well then third chapter turned out to be a disaster waiting to happen. I shall be off. Henea-chan has the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Read and Review!


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer; ALRIGHT. It's my chapter now brehhhs. **

**Please be aware I havent watched the beginning of Naruto since it came out on Cartoon Network in America. But I did use the episode and listened closely so I could get some of the exact words lol. excuse the errors please!**

**xx**

_"Where is our sensei, he is late!" Naruto grabbed a chair and dragged it to the door to the classroom. Sakura sat on the desk, crossing her legs continuously._

_"He better show up before I get pissed off." She mumbled as she watched Sasuke from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her from his corner._

_"Do I have something on my face?" Her voice was sharp. He glanced at the door where Naruto stuck an eraser between it._

_"He's coming." Sakura said. Naruto jumped off the chair and moved it back._

_"How'd you know Sakura-chan?" she shrugged._

_"I'm awesome like that." She smirked as the door opened. The teacher walked in and the eraser fell onto his head. Naruto smiled wide as the other to sighed._

_"Well then, my first impression of you three: you're all idiots."_

_"WE LOVE YOU TOO KAKASHI-SENSEI" He stared at her._

_"How do you know my name?" Sakura's face went blank. The other three stared at her._

_'Damn what did I do?'_

_**xx**_

"Well Kakashi-Sensei. You are the famous Copy-Nin of Konoha. Anyone with Intelligance would know that." She said with an Innocent smile. Kakashi watched her wearily as she mentally face palmed.

x

They sat above the Hokage's tower, Kakashi stood against the rail as he over watched the three sitting in front of him. Sakura sat Boredly in the middle with her legs crossed and her elbow on her knee while her hand held up her head. she stared lazily at a bug who crawled past her.

"Alright, why dont you introduce yourselves. One at a time." It was not a question, but a demand. Sakura didn't budge from her position, but her eyes glanced up at her former Sensei. The Sensei who she used to admire, the sensei that over looked her abilities to achieve something great. The Sensei who looked past her, the Sensei

_Who didn't see her_

for her. For Haruno Sakura. The blooming field of Cherry blossoms, The girl that Konoha had been forgotten, had been pushed away. The girl who was left broken, only to have her heart mended by someone that everyone hated with such a

**Passion.**

Her heart began to feel as though it was being tugged upon. Her stomach churned as a knot formed. She missed her hero. She missed the man she had grown to love. The man that only she loved, after she found out everything he had done. Everyone he had ever killed. She knew him. She knew his

_Secrets._

She shook her head, and noticed only seconds had passed.

"Introduce ourselves? What are we suppos to say?" She sat up, hands on her knees as she looked up at the silver headed man.

"Things you like, Things you hate, dreams for the future, Hobbies, things like that." He motioned his arms as he talked, leaning on the rail he crossed his arms as Naruto began speaking.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean, before we talk tell us about you so we can know how its suppose to work." Naruto sat squinting at Kakashi. Sakura looked over at him.

_'Was his voice really that high?' _She thought. Then mentally chuckled. _'Faggot.'_

"Me?" Sakura heard Kakashi say. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, Things I like and things I hate. I dont feel like telling you that." Sakura sweatdropped. "My dreams for the future. Never really thought about it." Sakura's head lowered as she twitched. "As for hobbies, I have a lot of hobbies."

Sakura facepalmed and fell back muttering.

"Goddamn people, hate this place. What kind of voodoo shit is this... I swear when I find a way back I'm ringing that little chicken haired bastard a new asshole." Her aura grew dark, But Naruto hadn't noticed, he was busy grinning as he grabbed his headband proudly. Kakashi had started with him.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like Instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-Sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you poor the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is! To be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm Somebody, Somebody-"

"Dear god! Shut the hell up!" Sakura cried as she fell back. Naruto blinked.

"Sakura-Chan? What's wrong? Do you have a headache? I get one of those sometimes when I eat ramen too quick. Or maybe that's Ice cream. I'm not sure. maybe it could be both. Or may-"

Sakura stuffed her shoe in his mouth as her eyebrow twitched.

_'He's going to get murdered far before his original death date, I fucking swear.' _ Kakashi watched her the entire time, but she didn't miss it once. She knew he was watching her the entire time. Every glance he took, every look he gave her from the corner of his eye. She saw him.

_But did he know she knew?_

"Alright. You, you're next." He pointed to Sakura. She looked up lazily as she grinned. Kakashi noticed something about her grin. She was suspicious, and he would make sure to keep an eye on her.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like food. I hate bitches. My hobbies are training. My future dream, well, I already know what's going to happen. I'll just save the suprise." She grinned to her Sensei as something sparked in her emerald orbs. Kakashi couldn't make out what he saw. But she was hiding something.

But did he really know? Sakura thought. It all seems so real. Everything around her is real. Everyone around her felt real. But there was something,

_someone._

Someone in her head telling her, screaming at her. But she couldn't make out who it was, what she was saying. It was the same voice from before. Before all of this. So why did the voice seem so distant now? So lost. Lost inside her mind as if something was shutting the voice out.

"Last one." Kakashi's voice rang through her head clearly. She shot him a glance. Then Sasuke.

"My name, is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. And I don't particularly like, anything. What I have is not a dream. Because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone." His aura dangerous, as Naruto scooted away from him. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"You forgot hobbies. Is brooding one of them? I think gelling your hair constantly could be one too. I mean seriously, how _do_ you do that spikey chicken butt thing?" She eyed his hair curiously. Sasuke glared at her, as Naruto laughed.

"Yeah Sasuke-Teme!" He pointed to the prodigy.

"You're each unique." Kakashi's comment caught their attention. "And you have your own ideas. Good. We'll have our first mission tormorrow." This sparked Naruto's attention.

"Dyohh! What kind of mission are we going to have?"

"It's a task, The four of us will do together."

"What's the mission? What what what what!-" Naruto fell the to the concrete with Sakura hovering over him with a spatula, glaring deadly.

"I swear if you don't shut your face I will melt it shut with a lighter." She glared. "Or, I'll spank your face with my spatula!" She took the spatula and tapped his head as warning. He cried as she sat back down.

"Whats the mission Kakashi-Sensei desuu?" She smiled like a cat, innocently. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"A survival exercise." He stated.

"Survival exercise?" Naruto mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his head gently.

"It is not like your previous training." He said, looking at the three, waiting for responses.

"So, uh, what kind of training is it?" Naruto spoke up, completely forgetting Sakura's threat. not that she was paying attention. She was stalking a bug with her pinky finger while Kakashi chuckled at Naruto.

"What's so funny, Sensei?" Sakura asked boredly as she finally crushed the bug with her shoe.

"Well, if I tell you the answer, youre not going to like it." He chuckled again.

"ehh?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Of the twenty seven graduates who just came here, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass or fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty six percent." Naruto's jaw drop, Sasuke sat in the same position, and Sakura was celebrating her second bug kill.

"Didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy!" Naruto bursted out loudly. "We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?"

"Oh give it a rest. can we go now? I got things to do. and I'm all out of bugs to kill." a small pile of squashed bugs laid beside her shoe.

"Certainly. But be aware. I decide whether you pass or fail. be at the designated training spot at five in the morning. And bring your ninja gear." Naruto shook as he thought of the outcomes and how he couldn't loose, Sasuke tightened his grip on his hands that he held intertwined, and Sakura, Sakura found another bug to stalk.

"That's all. Oh, and better skip breakfast, or else, you'll puke." He looked at the three intensly as Naruto's eyes widened. He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"awh man! this is so gonna suck." Naruto sulked.

"Whatever." Sasuke stood, walking toward the stairs.

"Whatever." Sakura mocked in a silly voice as she stood, stretching.

"I would advise you to keep your mouth closed. You don't know who you're talking to." Sasuke said sharply, not turning around or stopping once until he got to the stairs. Sakura smirked, walking to him.

"I think I do, Uchiha. Actually, I know very well who I'm talking too." She brushed by him, stopping directly beside him. Her mouth by his ear. "I'm talking to a silly child who likes to play avenger. That's not going to bring anyone back, Sasuke-Kun." She whispered, he whipped around, glaring deadly as he reached for her neck. But she had already disappeared.

He scowled as he stormed down the stairs in search for her. Naruto scratched his head.

"Uhhh. what just happened.." He pursed his lips. "Sasuke better not be trying to steal Sakura from me." He frowned. "I wonder what she said to him. Maybe it was about ramen," His stomach growled. "Ennh! Need food! Ramen! Ichirakuuu!" He rushed down the stairs quickly, leaving the top of the tower empty.

x

Sakura walked home quickly. Arriving at her door she quickly stopped. Her mother and father are home. She couldn't go in. Not yet. She couldn't see them. Not now. But she was so tired. So exhausted and she didn't know why. Her body felt harder to move. As if she was becoming paralyzed. But it wasn't that. She just felt sluggish.

"Damn Naruto and his damn jutsu's. Damn him and his damness." Without thinking she opened the door and had already walked in. She stopped, Her heart felt as if it skipped a beat like a scratched CD.

"Sakura? Is that you? How did the exam go? Are you hungry? Dinner's just about ready." and there it was.

_Her voice._

So filled with love, so filled with generousity. The voice that sang her to sleep as a child. The voice that comforted her when she was hurt. When she was upset. The voice that lectured her when she did a wrong.

_'Are you disappointed at the wrong's I've done now mother? The people I've killed? The innocence I've lost?'_

"Sakura?"

_Sakura missed that voice._

**But she hated it all the same,**

"I'm fine mom, I'm not hungry. Just really tired. I'm going to sleep early tonight." She called as she rushed upstairs to her room. Collapsing on her bed she stared at the ceiling.

_'When am I going to get back home?' _She thought dully as her eyes began to close. but soon after she had drifted asleep, the voice in her head whispered.

_**Wake up, Sakura. Wake up.**_

x

"Hey bitch." Hidan called from the table. Deidara had just walked in with Tobi from a mission. "Where the fuck is my food?" Hidan glared at the Blond.

"Do I look like a woman, Un?" Deidara glared as he walked further into the Akatsuki base.

"Fuck yeah you do, you little pansy ass. Now get your flat chested, manicured nails self in that kitchen and make my fucking dinner damn it!" Hidan cursed as he threw his fork at Deidara's head.

"Damn it, un! Hidan!" Deidara yelled as he ducked.

"No! Chicken. fried. Now.!" He glared, holding his sythe while watching Deidara sweatdrop.

"Fuck you, Un." He muttered as he walked to the kitchen.

"I dont fuck Hemaphrodites." Hidan scoffed.

x Present time x

"Sasuke-Teme. I dont know if I can go in there." Narutos voice was heard.

"Dobe, I don't care. We have to check on her." Sasuke spoke in his normal emotionless tone, only his voice deeper and more mature.

"You go first."

"No, you, dobe."

"Come on Sasuke-Teme!"

Sigh.

"You owe me lunch."

Naruto grinned, putting up a thumbs up. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he grabbed the knob on the hospital door and walked in. taking a few steps in and he could see Sakura laying in the hospital bed sleeping.

"She's changed a lot, Teme." Naruto said as he walked next to him.

"Hn." Was all he replied. Until he spotted something. "Dobe. Her arm. it's bleeding. What the hell happened?" He walked over to the bed and the pink haired woman. "It looks like someone pinched her." He stated.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. About that." Naruto spoke up, nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"What, dobe?" He looked over to his blond friend, slightly glaring.

"See, uh, while she's in this state of mind, kind of thing, any thing that involved her harming herself, will appear on her body. Its not just a mind jutsu that'll make her feel like she's back in the past. Anything that happens to her in her mind, will happen to her physically. i'm still working out the kinks." He chuckled nervously.

"You didn't tell me this sooner?" Sasuke growled. Naruto gulped.

"Well, I didn't really think about it until now." He said, blinking and taking a step back.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled, taking a step toward the blond. "What happens if she dies in the past?"

Naruto stood, looking at his friend, and then to Sakura and her bleeding arm.

"Then she dies, Sasuke."

x

_Done! yay! please excuse any errors, I still havent gotten spellcheck. i downloaded some trial like two months ago for it, but then they wanted me to buy it and im like "what the hell? stop trying to take poor peoples money! geez!"_

_anyway. please review and tell me what you think. :3_

**-Henea-Chan**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer; Henea-Chan here! Too bad Erie-Chan cant write her chapter. Her interwebs are down down downn. Terribly sorry for the long wait! And I have massive writers block but, Lets get started!**

**xx**

_"Hn." Was all he replied. Until he spotted something. "Dobe. Her arm. it's bleeding. What the hell happened?" He walked over to the bed and the pink haired woman. "It looks like someone pinched her." He stated._

_"Oh. Uh. Yeah. About that." Naruto spoke up, nervously as he scratched the back of his head._

_"What, dobe?" He looked over to his blond friend, slightly glaring._

_"See, uh, while she's in this state of mind, kind of thing, any thing that involved her harming herself, will appear on her body. Its not just a mind jutsu that'll make her feel like she's back in the past. Anything that happens to her in her mind, will happen to her physically. i'm still working out the kinks." He chuckled nervously._

_"You didn't tell me this sooner?" Sasuke growled. Naruto gulped._

_"Well, I didn't really think about it until now." He said, blinking and taking a step back._

_"Naruto." Sasuke growled, taking a step toward the blond. "What happens if she dies in the past?"_

_Naruto stood, looking at his friend, and then to Sakura and her bleeding arm._

_"Then she dies, Sasuke."_

_**x**_

Sasuke twitched.

"What the hell do you mean she dies dobe?" He grabbed the blond harshly by the collar, Shaking him senseless.

Letting him go, Naruto withered to the floor, his eyes spinning in dizzyness. "Damn it." Sasuke breathed as he looked to Sakura.

"When will she wake up, Dobe?" Naruto looked up from the floor, staring at his comrade.

"I'm not sure, Sasuke. I've never used the justsu before. We'd have to ask pervy sage." He tapped his chin with his index finger. Sasuke grabbed his arm, pulling him swiftly and throwing him out the door.

"Let's hurry this up."

_**x**_

_**Wake up Sakura, Wake up.**_

Said girl awoke with a stir, sitting up sleepily, she yawned.

_**You're not quite there yet, Sakura.**_

She didn't understand. What was that whisper? What was it saying? Why was it so distant? She scanned the area that was known as her bedroom. Searching for someone, anyone, who may be messing with her. But she felt no presence. No chakra, no noise but the sizzling of breakfast being made downstairs.

_**Wake up, Sakura. Wake up.**_

"Who the hell are you? What the hell do you mean wake up? I am awake!" She said loudly, Grabbing the kunai from underneath her pillow.

_**Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up, Sakura!**_

A sharp pain consumed her head and she cringed, grabbing onto it tightly.

"Leave me alone Damn it!" She yelled, throwing the kunai with full force as it slammed into the wall. The pain ceased. As the voices' tone became calm, yet dissapointed.

_**It isn't time. **_

Sakura glared. Knowing who's fault it is, she stood quickly and dressed at a fast pace. Making her way out of her window and to a close by dango shop for breakfast. Whether or not the past Sasuke knew or not,

_She'd get her revenge on him, _

One way, Or another.

_**x**_

"Pervy Sage! Ohayo!" Naruto ran up to the white haired man who stood outside of a hot springs. Sasukes' eyebrow twitched.

"Naruto! Haven't seen you lately! I heard you captured Sakura with the Jutsu I taught you. I'm impressed!" Jiraya grinned as he slapped the blondes back in praise. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Arigatou, Pervy Sage!"

Bonk!

"Itai! Pervy Sage! What was that for!" Naruto cried out, holding on to his head. Sasuke shook his head as the two bickered and inflicked pain on one another.

"Jiraya. Tell me when one comes out of the Jutsu. How long does it take?" Sasuke asked, looking at the legendary Sannin.

"Ah. Well, you see. I don't know." He grinned nervously. Sasuke twitched. "Ahaha! I'm just joking around, Uchiha! I've only used the Jutsu once in my life. and it took two weeks tops for the guy to come to his senses. But he didn't actually come to, until it was too late. He had been stabbed in a main artery, and it caused him to awake with shock. He said he had gone through years, repeating his past. When he had only been knocked out for a couple of weeks." Jiraya continued.

"Remember, That your dreams are fast paced. An hour in reality is like half a day in their dream. Where Sakura is now, is like a deep sleep taking her back to her past to relive it. When a tragic moment in her life occurs, and she is forced to repeat it, then that may be her ticket to reality. It all depends on the strength of her mind. There is a jutsu, However, that can bring someone back immiediately when the Tabi kako e no jutsu is performed on them. But you'd have to search many secret scrolls."

Sasuke watchd the Sannin as he spoke with seriousness. Naruto shifted his feet.

"But there might be someone who knows all the locations of the scrolls" Jiraiya tapped his chin as he recalled the memory, mumbling it ot himself. Sasuke nor Naruto noticed him speaking.

"I'll be back later! Bye!" Jiraiya waved. Naruto jolted forward, almost clashing with his old sensei to stop him but... Poof! He was gone, which left Naruto falling in a pile of random mud... or so he thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry young man are you alright?" an old woman came up next to the blonde, her little dog yapping beside her.

Sasuke twitched.

"That's some total luck"

**x**

Thirty minutes have passed and Sakura made it to the meeting spot where Team 7 was meeting. Minutes flew by as she sat on the rock waiting for everybody else to show up, and she was bored out of her mind.

'I'm bored. This sucks. I'm gonna kill a hoe when I return back to the present. ' She sighed at the thought. When was she ever going to return? What if Naruto doesn't know the release jutsu? Kill.. Sasuke began walking up, with Naruto close behind. Both sitting, not speaking a word. Fortunately for Sakura, Naruto was to tired to speak.

x

"Morning everyone, Ready for your first day?" Naruto quickly shot up and pointed,

"Hey youre late!" He shouted to his sensei. Sakura snorted.

"Let me guess, A black cat crossed your path?" She smirked as she looked up to see her senei's unphased expression. He watched her wearily as there was silence. He cleared his throat.

"Well. Lets get started." He walked over to a clock on a log and stood tall. "Here we go. It's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me, Thats all there is to it." He shook the bells. He then turned to a set of three logs. "if you cant get them by noon, then you go without lunch."

"Uwah?" Naruto made a suprised noise.

"You'll be tied to those posts while you watch me eat my lunch in front of you." Naruto and Sasuke's aura quickly darkened as their stomachs growled. Sakura smirked as she felt absolutely no hunger. Then she quickly spoke up.

"Wait a minute, There's three of us. How come theres only two bells?" Sakura mentally rolled her eyes as Kakashi smiled.

"Well that way atleast one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy." He jiggled the bells. "Then again you could all flunk out. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If youre not prepared to kill me, you wont be able to get the bells."

"pff. You couldnt even dodge that eraser sensei!" Naruto laughed with his hands behind his head.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers." Naruto glared. "When I say start you can begin." Not but a second later Naruto whipped out his Kunai and was about to throw it when sakura threw hers to counter act it, both kunai's hitting a tree.

"Don't be a moron. He hasn't said start yet." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her suprised.

_'Oh damn. I have to act weak here or I'll mess up the past. God damn ittt!' _Sakura cursed to herself.

There was only silence until Kakashi said the magic word.

"Begin." And all three disappeared.

Sakura hid well, covering her chakra from her teammates and old sensei. Sighing, the girl sat down behind the bush.

"Teammates." The word was repeating itself in her brain, over and over.

That word stung her throat as she thought about it. Teammates were her friends at Akatsuki. Deidara the art freak, Tobi the annoying brat, and Itachi the man she loves. Her fake teammates are the people who she has to relive the past with at this very moment. This situation made her sick to her stomach, being stuck with the people she hates.

'Itachi...' her mind wandered, ignoring the word that repeated itself.

"WAAH!" the sudden yell made Sakura jump, breaking the trance. SPLASH! The water was contacted pretty hard. Knowing who the idiotic person was, Sakura peered into the bush and saw Kakashi staring at the water. Suddenly Sasuke appeared and began to fight with Kakashi, which Sakura knew who was going to win such a simple dual.

Naruto appeared from the water and quickly tried to get Kakashi. Bored by this site, Sakura sighed and stood up from her spot.

"What annoying people I was teamed up with." Glaring at the three guys, Sakura's head pounded.

'I'm going to mess around with the past a bit, I'm sure nothing will severly happen to the present.' The girl quickly jumped out from the spot she hid at and landed in front of the boys.

"Move Sasuke, it's my turn" A smirk slid on her face, which made Naruto jump back into the water. Getting distracted, Sasuke was pinned to the ground by Kakashi, causing him to groan in pain.

"Sakura, move-" Before Sasuke could revolt, Sakura's fist lit up. Kakashi gazed at his student.

'_What in the world? The reports never mentioned her having this much chakra. This is as much as a Chuunin! Maybe even a Jounin.'_

"Let's play" The girl's smile widened, slamming her fists into the earth, causing dirt and rocks to fly up. _'Damn it. It's not as strong. stupid puny body.'_

Sasuke stared wide eye'd as he turned to the girl. It wasnt even a quarter of her real power but it was still impressive. She made three clones and ran to Kakashi, Throwing kunai.

"You're aim is off." He said as he demolished the clones. Sakura ran to a tree that one of the kunai hit.

"I wasnt aiming for you." She said with a smirk, Kakashi looked to his bells quiickly seeing only one. Sakura held up one with a smile. "I win." she said. Naruto came out of the water and looked around.

"What did I miss?" He blinked.

xx

Sakura was the only one with a bell as the other two sat by the posts with two bento boxes in front of them. Naruto and Sasuke's tummy was growling.

"uh oh. stomachs growling huh. thats too bad." Kakashi stood infront of them. "oh by the way, about this exercise. Well ive decided, I wont send any of you back to the academy." Naruto's eyes gleamed with happiness. Sakura rolled her eyes, and sasuke smirked.

"Then-Then that means all three of us! All three of us!" Naruto exclaimed happily. kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Yes. All three of you." He paused. "Are being dropped from the program. Permanently." Naruto's expression fell.

"D-Drop us from the program! That means we can never become ninja! You said if we couldn't take the bells we'd be sent back to the academy! YOU CANT JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND AND KICK US OUT! WHY WOULD YOU THAT!" Naruto kicked and yelled out of frustration.

"Because you dont think like ninja. you think like little kids. Like brats." Sasuke glared at Kakashi, as Sakura twiddled with a piece of grass, pretending to be upset. suddenly Sasuke ran for Kakashi, attacking him. Only to be throw down underneath the grey haired man.

"You think it's all about you. You dont know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game huh. Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?" Sakura thought back to this same situation, and said.

"I dont know what you mean? my god my voice.." She muttered the last part.

"I mean you never realized what this exercise was all about. Not even close."

"What it's about?" Naruto murmered.

"Yes. Thats what determines whether you pass or fail." Sakura began to speak again,

"Well thats... i mean.. I wanted to ask that from the beginning." Kakashi scoffed. Sakura cracked her knuckles as she glared.

"Use your head." _'I'll use my head alright. to bash yours in!' _"Three people in a squad. Why do you think we would do that?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! How are we suppose to know why you picked three people! We didn't make the rules!" Naruto yelled.

"It's so basic. Teamwork!" There was a pause. "But its too late now. If all three of you had come at me, you might have been able to take them."

"Excuse me. I took one. There's no might about that. I mean, continue kaka-Sensei!" Sakura smiled.

"Well, anyway. It's over."

"Wait a minuteeee. You set it up with three people but only two bells. If we work together and got the bells only two of us could keep them. That would leave to group conflict and the squad would break up!~" Sakura spoke, making herself gag mentally.

"Exactly. I purposly pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could over come that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you. It never even crossed your mind. Sakura." Said girl looked up. " you had no intention on helping out your team. You were in it for yourself because you didnt like the other members. You were selfish and wouldnt lift a finger to help Naruto nor Sasuke." Sakura pretended to put her head down in shame.

_'Damn straight I was in it for myself. Not like it'll matter in the future. stupid bitchesss.'_

"Naruto. You do everything on your own. Everything. And you." He took his foot harder against Sasukes head.

_'keeeeeeep going Kakashi. keeeep going. His head hasn't exploded yet! What are you doing? Stop talking and smash his head like a squash! Oh. wait.'_

"And you. Sasuke. Thought the others were so far beneath you they were worhtless. Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need each individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure. And death." He paused. Reaching for his weapons pouch.

"For example. Sakura. Kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies." Naruto gasped loudly as Sakura pretended to be suprised. _'I'll kill them both if you'd like. But you wouldn't like. so ennnhh!'_

"Thats what happens on a mission." he paused. "The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice. And someone ends up dead. On every mission your life ends up on the line." He walked to a large stone, that Sakura already knew about.

"Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it. They are all ninjas who are honored as heroes in our village."

"That's it thats it thats it thats it! Now I know! I decided Im going to have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not gonna live and die for nothing like a dog! Im gonna be a hero! A hero!" Naruto exclaimed with glee.

"They are a special kind of hero." Kaksashi said.

"Huuuh. What kind of heros are they? Come on tell us! Well well!" Naruto continued to ask.

"They are all KIA."

"Ohhh. That sounds real cool!"

"Naruto you baka. It means killed in action." Sakura said, glaring at the boy. Naruto's expression immiedately changed.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here." pause. "Alright. I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. eat lunch now to build up strength. But. Naruto doesnt get any." Naruto glared. "It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immiediately fail. I make the rules. You follow them. Got it?"

x doh di oh oh change of scenes so it ended there and now they're eating like the animallsss theyy aree! x

Sasuke and Sakura munchd on food as Naruto stared straight ahead, trying to ignore them. His stomach growled giving him away.

"This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days! For weeks! Believe it! This is no big deal!" His tummy growled again. "No problem." Sakura quickly took a piece of fish in her chopsticks and held it up to him.

"S-Sakura." Naruto looked at her disbelievengly. '_mwahaha. I beat Sasuke to giving him the food first. mwahaha.'_ "But Sakura. Kakashi said who ever game me food would fail."

"Urusai. Kakashi said we needed to be a team. We needed to use _teamwork. _In order to do that we have to treat each other like a team. And you starving isnt going to help us. So just shut the hell up and eat this fish." She shoved it in his mouth. He chewed with glee and she gave him another piece. Suddenly a giant dirt storm errupted and out came a scary looking kakashi!

"YOU!" His face directly in front of Naruto's causing him to freak out and try to escape from his pole. "You broke the rules. I hope your ready for the punishment." He stood. doing a few handsigns, storm clouds appeared as lightning struck. "Any last words?"

"B-But you said." Naruto began.

"Yes?"

"You said that there was three of us! That's what you said and thats why.. Sakura fed.." He trailed off.

"We're all on this squad. and we're all in it together." Sasuke said.

"YEAHHHHH. WE GAVE HIM OUR LUNCH BECAUSE THE THREE OF US ARE ONE. birtchess." Sakura said, muttering the last part.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH! BELIEVE IT!"

"The three of you are one huh? That's your excuse?" He began to smile. "hmph. You pass." The storms disappeared, as the sun shined once again. "You. Pass."

"whatdya mean we pass? how?" sakura asked.

"Youre the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly as I said. And fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through disception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum. That's true. But. those who abandon their friends, Are worse than scum." Naruto had tears in his eyes as Sakura watched a bug crawl on his head.

"Hes uh. you know. He's a kinda cool." Naruto sniffled.

"The exercise is over. Everyone passes. Squad seven starts its first mission tomorrow." he threw up a thumbs up as Naruto cheered happily. "Let's go home." He said, starting to walk away. Everyone walked off. leaving Naruto behind.

"I KNEW THEY'D DO THIS. IT HAPPENS EVERYTIME! BELIEVE IT! YOU GUYS FORGOT TO UNTIE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He exclaimed. Sakura snickered.

_'I didn't.'_

_xxx_

The long awaited chapter is here! There are MANY ERRORS. its four in the morning ;-; NEXT CHAPTER IS ERIE-CHANS. PLEASE REVIEW! I know this chapter is boring. But you know how it isss. theres always those chapterss

-Henea outt


	7. Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer; Chapter six! huzzahh.**_

**x - scene change**

_xx - flashbacks _

_**Goodafternoon! morning! evening! day! Whatever time it is. This is yet again Henea's chapter. I have a bit of a suprise for all of you. :3**_

**x Present time x**

Sasuke and Naruto waited inside Sakura's hospital room for Jiraiya. He said he had some information for them concerning the jutsu that would wake Sakura up. Sasuke looked over to his former teammate. Her pink hair that had grown was strayed across her pillow as her head was slightly turned torward the window. He had left sound, just a few months ago to return to Konoha. The village where he left everyone close to him behind. A village of girls that worshipped everything he was. A bestfriend who was always there, even after he almost killed him. He remembered when he had first arrived. and the expression on Naruto's face, when he asked where Sakura was.

_xx_

_Sasuke stood in front of the Konoha gate, as nostalgia filled his being. He had returned to his former home that he had swore he'd never retrun to. Unfortunely for Orochimaru, Sasuke was not as stupid as Orochimaru had thought. He knew of the plan, to take over his body. Though it was postponed, Orochimaru still believed he would have an Uchiha's body. Sasuke was through with Orochimaru after he had nothing else to give. Nothing else to teach. Orochimaru wasn't pleased. _

_**No not at all.**_

_Sasuke scoffed when he remembered how Orochimaru begged and cursed and threatened. Sasuke had come back for only a couple of reasons. To begin his second goal, and train for the beginning of his first. He had yet to kill Itachi, but he wouldn't give up. He was stronger. Sharper. More focused. And gained so much more_

_**Hatred.**_

_"You there!" A guard called, only to stop in his tracks. "U-Uchiha." He stuttered in shock. Sasuke looked at him, his eyes narrowed._

_"Take me to the Hokage," He said, emotions were still absent in his tone. He followed the ANBU operative to the Hokage tower. Knocking on it twice. He expected to be handcuffed, but the ANBU operative felt it unneccesary since Sasuke had already asked to be taken to the Hokage._

_'Weak fool.' Sasuke thought._

_"BUT BAA-CHANNN!" Sasuke cringed._

_"No Naruto! Now shut the hell up!" A loud thunk was heard._

_"Itaaaai! But why nooot!" Naruto's voice was heard again, whining in protest to Tsunade's response._

_"You just got out of the hospital and you expect me to let you go out on another mission? You truly are a moron!" Tsunade's annoyance could be heard. Sasuke twitched. He knocked on the door louder._

_"Tsunade-Baa-Chan someones at your door." Naruto stated._

_"Obviously! COME IN!" She yelled. "If your Neji Hyuuga asking for another mission I swear to Kami-Sama I'll-" She paused. Sasuke had walked in the door._

_"S-Sasuke." Naruto looked the man up and down, making sure it was really him. He blinked several times, before he shouted in glee. "SASUKE-TEMEEE!" Naruto punched him in the stomach. Sasuke hit the wall as he coughed._

_"What the hell was that for dobe?" He glared raising his fist, but set it back to his side as he looked away, scoffing as he smirked._

_"Not that I dont love this little catching up scene, wait, I dont. I want your reason as to why your here, Uchiha." Tsunade glared._

_"I've cut my alliance with Orochimaru." He spoke, monotone._

_"Really? And how am I suppose to believe you, Uchiha? Just take your word? I'm not a moron like knuckle head over there! Naruto! Get Ibiki and Anko. They will interrogate him while I think about what the hell is happening."_

_"Hai!" Naruto vanished as Ibiki and Anko appeared soon after. Naruto arrived after them._

_"Uchiha's back eh?" Anko grinned to the raven haired boy._

_"Take him. Interrogate him. I want all information. Go. NOW!" Tsunade yelled._

_"Hai, Tsunade-Sama." They poofed in a cloud of smoke, leaving Naruto behind as he grinned at the woman. She sighed, What a long day this was going to be._

_x_

_"Alright Uchiha. We've extracted every ounce of information we could. I'm impressed by your bravery to sell out Orochimaru, but you're still an ignorant boy. You will be on probation for two years, No missions. Though I may assign you D rank missions for the fun of it." Sasuke twitched. "You will be under ANBU watch. Though the Uchiha compound is yours, you are not allowed there until atleast six weeks from now. You will be given a home, and watched closely. If you don't like this, then suck it. I can arrest you know if you'd like. No? Good. Naruto, get this Uchiha out of here and watch him. I'll let the Hyuuga know he's got guard duty tonight." Tsunade smirked._

_Sasuke was beginning to wonder why he came back._

_"Alright Sasuke-Teme! Let's get some ramen!" Naruto cheered, dragging his dear old friend to Ichiraku. On their way Naruto talked on and on about how great it was to have his old teammate back in Konoha and away from the snake bastard, as he put it. He went on about everyone in the rookie nine. Everyone but Sakura, Sasuke noted._

_"Dobe." Sasuke said, stopping. _

_"Don't call me dobe, Teme!" Naruto said loudly, "I'm a Jounin! A super powerful one at that! I could you knock you into the wind country with only one pinky toe-"_

_"Where is Sakura." His voice deep, and demanding. Naruto stopped talking completely, and looked at him._

_"S-Sakura?" Naruto stuttered. regaining his composure, he spoke more seriously. "Sakura-Chan, is dead, Sasuke. She's been gone for awhile." The words hit Sasuke like a train. He didn't blink, he didn't speak. No, he didn't even move. The one of two people he came back for, was gone? He didn't believe it. He had come back. To make her his. To have her bear his heir. To rebuild his broken clan. He came back to see Naruto, to train. But more importantly, to see Sakura again. To hear her voice, to see her smile, to smell her strawberry flavored scent that roamed the air she always walked around. But he hadn't seen that, and to him, _

_he thought he never would again._

_xx_

Sakura needed answers. She needed a way. An idea. Any idea that would help her. Anything that would get her back to where she belonged. She loathed where she was now. Konoha village. Where Naruto was a younger imbecile and Sasuke was still in the village, no where near Orochimaru. Where everyone considered her a friend.

She scoffed.

Like hell. None of them were her friends. She would never consider any of them frie-

"Forehead girl." Ino sneered as she walked to Sakura. Sakura continued walking till she looked over.

"Huh? Were you talking pig? I cant speak pig latin." Sakura shooed her with her hand as she turned the corner leaving a fuming blond. Sakura snickered. Though she loathed her home village, pissing everyone off made it more tolerable.

_But,_

She still needed a way out of here.

x

"Ero-Sennin! Finally. We've been waiting here forever! Do you know where we can find the scrolls?" Naruto said as Jiriaya walked in,

"Well-" Tsunade then walked in.

"Excuse me boys, I need to check up on," Tsunade swallowed, "Haruno-San." She walked past the three and proceeded to examine Sakura's arm.

"Well what pervy-Sage?" Naruto pressed. Sasuke watched Tsunade as she worked on healing Sakura's arm and checking for any other wounds.

"I found a man, on the very border of the fire country who collects scrolls. With information I've gathered, he is the one who can teach it to you." Jiriaya spoke as Naruto squinted.

"But why cant I just get this guy do it? It took forever to learn the technique. We don't have time er-"

"Naruto. The only one who can dispell this jutsu, is the one who used it. Sakura could very well get out of it on her own, but even if she is as intelligant and strong minded as tsunade, it is not guranteed. The longer you take, the more time passes inside her head. The older she gets, the older she feels. If we take longer than two weeks, she could very well become an old hag and die right there. If her mind believes that its her time, it will be."

"B-B-B-But that's not fair!" Naruto said loudly. "How am I sup-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke said suddenly, Naruto turned, to see scratches forming on Sakura's hands and arms. "What's happening?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I-I dont know!" Naruto said as he watched the scratches bleed.

x

"God damn cat!" Sakura as she dusted herself. "If Naruto hadn't of just took off after it and tripped over the trap I set it wouldn't have gotten like this!" She darted down the dirt path after the furry feline.

"I GOT EM! I GOT EM!" Naruto shouted as he held the cat, earning several scratches. Sakura sweatdropped.

_'Missions finally over. maybe now I can get some rest.' _She rubbed her temples.

"Affirmative." She heard Sasuke speak. "Got a positive ID." She heard kakahi speak through the mic, but didn't care what was said.

"CANT WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE CATS!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura bonked his head.

x

"She's fine now. But Naruto, have your conversation outside, I'm trying to work here." Tsunade said, "And try to hurry," She said, a saddened expression on her face, "I don't want her die. Not here. Not now." Tsunade looked to the unconscious Sakura, who's pink locks were spread across the pillow as her pale complextion shined under the sunlight coming from the window.

"Of course, Baa-Chan" Naruto walked out, with jiraiya, as they stood outisde by the door, conversating quietly.

"Do you hate it as much as I do?" Tsunade spoke, Sasuke looked to her, a bit suprised. "I see the way you look at her Uchiha. I am not blind." Tsunade spoke. Sasuke looked away, but ended up with his eye's back on Sakura.

"I did not expect to see her, after being told she was dead." Sasuke's tone was as always, emotionless. Tsunade inspected her chest, and her arms as she spoke once again.

"I didn't either. I had really believed she was gone for good. But the way she looked at me during the battle.." Tsunade's face was thoughtful, "She seemed so upset, and angry. I just didn-" Tsunade stopped altogether. Her eyes wide, and her hands shook over Sakura's stomach

"What is it?" sasuke asked as he watched her expression closely. Tsunade didnt reply. "What is it!" Sasuke got louder. Causing Naruto to walk in.

"Damn it answer me!" He yelled.

x

Sakura stood infront of the Hokage, Iruka, the cat lady and her cat as the woman suffocated it. Naruto was complaining, as usual. And Sakura was gaining a headache.

_**wake up, Sakura**_

_'Not that voice again.' _She winced, her head was throbbing. _'Can't they hear it?'_ She looked to Naruto who was still running his mouth and going on about a better mission. _'How can they not hear it? Unless,'_

_**Wake up...**_

_'Wake up from what damn it! I am awake! Stop talking! Just stop! Go away! Go away away away!' _She yelled in her head.

_**You have to wake up... a secret is being revealed.**_

_'Stop whispering in my head!'"_Just stop damn it!" Sakura said allowed.

"Sakura?" Naruto said, dumbfounded.

"She's right, Naruto. So be it. Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be body guards on a journey." The third Hokage spoke.

"Really? YES! whoo whoo! Are we guarding a princess or a busy counseler?" Naruto asked excitingly.

"Dont be so impatient." The Third Hokage smiled as he took a puff of his pipe. "I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor" The old man called. the four turned to see who it was.

"What the? A bunch of little snot nosed kids?" The old man who walked in took a drink of his bottle. After he finished gulping it down he leaned against the door frame. "and you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face. You really expect me to believe your a ninja?" He pointed. Naruto laughed.

"Hahahhaa, who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" Naruto laughed as he looked to his right and his left. Seeing Sasuke and Sakura. "Huh?" He looked again. Then he realized...

"I'll demolish you!" he cried as Kakashi held him by his back collar.

"You don't demolish the client. That's an order." kakashi said as Naruto yelled words to older man. the man took another drink and after he swallowed, he spoke.

"I am Tazuma, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life." He said dully.

x

"I didn't either. I had really believed she was gone for good. But the way she looked at me during the battle.." Tsunade's face was thoughtful, "She seemed so upset, and angry. I just didn-" Tsunade stopped altogether. Her eyes wide, and her hands shook over Sakura's stomach

"What is it?" sasuke asked as he watched her expression closely. Tsunade didnt reply. "What is it!" Sasuke got louder. Causing Naruto to walk in.

"Damn it answer me!" He yelled

"What's wrong, Tsunade?" Jiraiya walked in, a serious expression. She looked up, to look at the three men. She cleared her throat.

"Haruno-San," She began, "Is pregnant."

x

TADA. It's short. But finally right? YAY!

Review eh? Sorry if there are mistakes!

heartheart

-xHeneax


End file.
